Facing your fears
by Les12345
Summary: After all of the Newsies are taken to the refuge, it's up to them to protect each other and get out.


**Disclaimer: I unfortunatly do not own Newsies in anyway, shape, or form so please do not take the time out of your day to sue me! :D**

**Hey! So this is my first ever fan fiction! Hope y'all like it!**

**Rated K+**

_"__No! G-go away!" He screamed running away from the man. Everything began to blur and darken as he advanced down the long hallway. The small boy glanced behind him and noticed Snyder was gone. He then ran into something that knocked him to the ground. Afraid he looked up to see a shadow standing above him with a bat in his hand. "Hello!" It said before he began to beat him._

Les sat up with a scream. "Les?" Davey said running over to the old bed he and his brother shared. The small boy threw his arms around his older brother and cried. Davey gently rubbed his back. "Another one?" He whispered as Les let go and curled up in Davey's lap leaning his head on his chest. Davey could feel his brother slowly nod. Davey squeezed his eyes shut as he heard Les let out a quiet sob. He cradled his brother in his arms and rocked him until the crying seized. This was the fourth night in a row that Les had woken up from a nightmare about Snyder and the refuge. Ever since Jack, Davey and Les had been chased by Snyder, Les worried about being caught and taken to the refuge. Soon the boy was in a deep sleep. Davey could tell from the relaxed breathing. Gently, Davey lied Les down and covered him in the cheap blankets that was all they could afford. The only light in the room was a dim candle that sat on the desk where Davey had been studying. He too lied down and observed the face before him. Les still seemed to be scared even while sleeping. Davey gently rubbed his brother's face instantly calming the young boy. He then returned to the desk and blew out the candle before he too fell asleep.

The next morning, Les seemed off. He wasn't his normal happy energetic self. Usually he would be running and telling Davey to hurry up. Instead it was Davey who had to turn around and grab his brothers wrist to speed them up. He knew Jack was going to be upset that they did not get there at seven o'clock sharp and they are going to get the last of the papers. When they arrived, sure enough, all the other Newsies had gotten their papers. The two brothers awkwardly made their way to Wiesel's desk before they were stopped by a voice.

"Late…" Jack said as Davey and Les turned around, "for the fourth time this week?!" Les suddenly found the ground very interesting and Davey opened his mouth ready to protect, but Jack interrupted. "We had to wait for you two before we could get our daily reports!"

"We're sorry…" Davey said, "Les, go along and sit with Race. I'll be over there in a moment." Les obeyed without looking at his older brother and made his way over to Race and the others. "Jack, I'm worried." Davey said as he watched Les sit down with a frown on his face. "Worried 'bout what?" Jack said in a concerned tone. "I'm worried about Les." Davey said quietly, "ever since Snyder chased us into Medda's theater, Les has been having nightmares about the refuge." Jack looked over at Les. The young boy did seem skittish the past few days. "Let's talk to him tonight." Jack said returning his eyes too Davey.

"Good morning boys!" A voice said. Everyone looked about trying to find the source. "I heard you band of nothings are beginning a strike!" A shadow then came forward. There stood Snyder, bat in hand. Les jumped up and ran to Davey for protection. The other newsies tried to run away, but they were surrounded by police men. The fight began. Davey quickly took Les and hid him before he joined the fight, but not after long, all the newsies heard; "Davey DAVEY HELP!" All the Newsies looked over the see Morris carrying Les who was kicking trying to get himself free. He became annoyed and Morris dropped his and turned the small boy around. Davey tried to fight his way to Les but it was too late. Morris punched Les in the face, then in the gut. Then he grabbed his head and punched him in the back sending the boy to the ground. He kicked him into unconsciousness and picked him up and dragged him off to a police car. All the other Newsies were caught and before they knew it they were locked up in the refuge.

**Authors note: Sorry for the short first chapter... the others will be longer.**


End file.
